The birds and the bees and the demigods
by vampire king987
Summary: Just a collection of steamy encounters between the PJO characters. will take any ship but it's harder to write m x m. all chapters will be requested by the audience who reads them by writers for writers
1. chapter 1

**This is my first** **time writing fanfiction and my first time writing smut. Its not like i Haven't read stuff before i just never had a passion to write but now im curious. I really hope you like it but i only accept compliments and constructive criticism please and thank you. now we both know why your here. to read smut. and ask and you shall receive im starting out with percy x piper. piper will be dominating percy heavily enjoy and happy fapping.** _Percy pov_

I cant believe im actually doing this " percy walked up to the Aphrodite cabin and looked at the door his hand poised to knock. "Ive never done this before what if i mess things up?"

 _3rd person_

He rapped lightly on the door hearing the hollow sound echo throughout. He heard some shuffling behind it and then a click of the locknas the door swung open to reveal piper mclean in a camp half blood shirt that clung to her body like it was two sizes to small. It reveal every little curve and she knew it to. " why hello perseus care to come in?" . He nodded after picking his jaw up off the welcome mat. "uh..y..yes i would piper" he walked in noticing the cabin was empty of all campers save for him and piper who was standing behind him closing the door. "I got your text pipes...the one where you said come over to my cabin if your in for some fun tonight? what was that about? " Although he knew in his mind what it meant he just wasn't modest enough to accept it until she said it. " oh percy i heard about you and annabeth breaking up, thats too bad poor baby. I was just thinking i could help cheer you up tonight for a little while. " It was true percy was saddened over finding his girlfriend in bed with jason who he thought was his best friend, and piper wasnt too happy about it either. "well what did you have in mind piper? ". She began to walk to him slowly swaying her hips so her pelvis would move left to right, catching his eye and making him think about what was underneath the shorts. "how about we get back at those two for cheating on us huh? And lets make sure we violate every inch of our bodies for good measure". Percy looked at her for a good minute and a half all the blood rushing from his brain down lower to something far more important. "piper ive never done that before not even with annabeth i dont even know what to do." She leaned in his ear and whispered " you dint have to do anything as long as i get to ride that pulsing dick youve got in these pants " She began rubbing his dick through his pants feeling his erection grow harder and harder every second she continues. "mmm piper...are you sure about this? ive never had sex before " she then threw him down onto the bed straddling his waist " percy im tired of talking and right now i cant take much more of not feeling your dick inside of me so are you gonna let me fuck you or not?" percy nodded quickly not caring anymore as piper brought her head down kissing percy with her soft lips. Percy noticed she tasted like the best food he had ever tasted which he didn't know was because all Aphrodite children have the most delicious saliva ever. She began grinding on top of percy his boner so hard she could rub on it through her shorts making her moan slightly. "Percy can we please skip foreplay my pussy cant take much more and i know your ready for me." Percy nodded quickly his erection growing very uncomfortable in its denim prison. Piper moved back and began to zip down his pants pulling them off and his underwear right after letting his 9 and a half inch cock spring yo life narrowly missing pipers face as her eyes bugged out taken back by its size. "Percy my god youve got the dick of a god and i want it now!" Piper grabbed it and began jerking it off with both hands as she sucked hard on the head making percy moan loudly at first surprised by the contact. He put his hand against her head and pushed down his horomones taking over as he pushed her farther down his cock her mouth squelching around his length. Piper moaned loudly causing vibrations to run throughout his member. He tossed his head back moaning pipers name. She licked in circles around his head before popping back up looking at him smiling "do you want to cum now or should i torture you a little and make you explode" percy just moaned louder in response. _guess he cant hold it in any longer_ she thought. She decided to make him cum quick so she took a deep breath and slid her mouth around his length instantly deep tthroating him as her eyes watered and her throat tightened around his head. "im gonna cum!" She closed her eyes waiting for the release as rope upon rope of stringy baby batter shot out of his balls and into her gullet she moaned as she felt it slowly slide down her throat. She pulled back "gah! good thing your not bigger or you would have killed me but boy was that worth it. Your cum is so good. I want it in my pussy now" she turned around and bent over as she slid her shorts down revealing her perfect bubble but and the cum that was leaking out of her pussy and her panties. she moved the panties to the side and straddles percys waist his cock being held down under her pussy every small movement making it twitch. "piper im so hard still fuck me nowwwww" " oh im gonna fuck your brains out perc " she slid up and then slid down as his cock pushed her pussy lips apart more and more. they both moaned their heads off at the feeling. when all of his length was inside nof her she gasped as she felt him hit the back _. He cant be at the back. no mans ever hit there before and i Haven't even started riding him_. "oh my god you feel so good inside me. i dont think anyone's gone this far in me. it feels so tight " percy was in a daze his eyes glazed over he had never felt this before so it hit him kind of hard. piper took the initiative to begin riding him every thrust would make a moan escape both of their lips as their fuses burned shorter snd shorter. soon they were a sweaty and moaning mess. two horomonal bombs about to explode. percy was first " piper im gonna cum again!" " do it percy shoot your cum inside of my soaking pussy i want it! give it to me! percy moaned one last time as he exploded the last of his cum into piper the feeling of it pushed piper over the edge as she screamed his name to the gods above as her walls began to compress and squeeze percys cock as her eyes crossed and she collapsed on the bed onto percys shoulder. they both spent a good ten minutes just breathing " piper...i cant believe ive never done that before...can we do this again sometime? " piper smiled " percy we can do this everyday for the rest of my life i promise you that " she smiled and began to doze off percy smiled to as he covered them up in a blanket and drifted off with her not realizing he was still inside of her.

 **Alright there you go a quick five min smut at best. i know i know it seems kind of short and i didn't wanna do too much. if you have requests for anything ill take them. i wont continue the series until i do because the whole series will only be requests. and at the beginning of each ill give a shout-out to the person who suggested it. anyways youve got other smut to read so dont forget to like review and request later and happy fapping**


	2. Authors note Plz read

**Ok i did not expect any reviews at all for my first fanfiction. i read all of them and i noticed i didn't use paragraphs at all thanks to a user. also just a warning this wont be an update alot thing. but i will still do requests. just dont expect alot of chapters. i can also do any other fandom if i know it anyways thanks for the reviews. ill try to deliver as much as i can**

Ps. i am looking for an editor for any and all my works. if anyone feels up to it we can work together on this


End file.
